Reality Bites
by LozzaBaby
Summary: Charlotte is just a normal girl, living a normal life. When she's sucked through a portal and ends up in Supernatural world meeting the very own Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**So I just wanna say before I start this, I have some old stories from years ago on here. It's been a LONG time since I have written a fan fiction. Things just got in the way as they seem to do. I still read a lot of stories on here and they made me want to start writing again. Hopefully it will go well. fingers crossed.**

**I obviously don't own anything, not the show or the boys, maybe in my dreams but not in reality.**

**xx**

"Order up." I called sliding the steaming hot plate of food across the counter from my side of the kitchen to my friend Madison who was waiting on the other side to take it to a customer.

"That's you done for the day isn't it Charlotte.?" Ryan the head chef asked me while throwing some more burgers on the grill.

"Sure is." I replied taking off my apron. "And thank God, working on weekends should be illegal!"

"At least it's only five o'clock, you've still got half the day left and you're getting out before the dinner crowd arrives. Your lucky." He said flipping the burger so high in the air it still surprises me that he can catch them, but yet he does every single time.

"Yeah, if you can call going home and studying for an exam final I have first thing tomorrow lucky." I said grabbing my bag from out of the set of small lockers in the corner of the massive kitchen. "I'll see you later Ryan." He gave me a small wave as I headed out the door. The sun was still high in the sky as I exited the main doors of the Pavillion, The restaurant where I was currently employed. I fished through my bag until I found my keys, pulling them out I quickly jogged over to my car desperate to get out of the intense heat. As soon as I opened the car door a blast of hot air hit my face. "Well that's what you get for not parking in the shade you dumbass!" I said mentally kicking myself. I sat in the car, rolled the windows down as far as they could go, turned the music up loud until AC-DC started pumping through my speakers and reversed out of my car spot and onto the main road. The drive home was hell, I only live twenty minutes away from the restaurant but with the heat from the day and being stuck in peak hour traffic certainly wasn't putting me in the best mood. Almost forty five minutes later I was pulling up at my apartment. Grabbing everything I needed from the car I made sure it was locked before heading inside. I unlocked my front door and walked in, stopping to pick up my mail that has been slid under my door. "Junk, junk, bill, bill, more junk and more bills. Great." I said dumping them on the counter. I would have to figure out how to pay for them all later, after all working part-time at the restaurant certainly wasn't enough to cover everything and I still had to pay this semester's school fee's aswell. I decided that studying could happen later on that night after I had dinner, I just wasn't in the mood for it. I just wanted to relax for a while and not have to worry about anything. I wondered into my kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaging through it until I found chocolate and a bottle of wine. I grabbed them both out and got a wine glass out of the over head cupboard before heading back into the lounge. I made myself comfy on the couch before turning the tv and DVD player on. I already knew what was in the player because it never left my DVD player. It was my favourite show in the world, Supernatural. I poured myself a glass and smiled as the main credits flashed across the screen. A short while later I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. I had been watching the show for hours. "Oh well, one more episode won't hurt and then I'll go to bed." I said pouring another glass and pressing play.

_Anna ran and grabbed her Grace from around Uriel's neck and smashed it to the ground breaking it open. Her Grace is seen as a blue light entering her body again through her mouth. She drops to the ground as she adjusts to having her Grace restored. "Shut your eyes." She yells standing back up. "SHUT YOUR EYES!"_

_Dean, Sam and Ruby all cover their faces as Alastair watches on. Anna is developed in a massive white light and then she is gone._

I squint as the light on the tv gets brighter and brighter. A high pitch squeal emits from the TV. I jump off the couch covering my ears from the piercing noise, but it does nothing. The light from the TV along with the noise and wine were too much for me to handle. I could feel my legs give out from underneath me as I started to pass out. I crumpled to the floor hitting my head on the coffee table and then nothing but darkness.

"Dean what the hell are we gonna do with her?"

"I don't know Sammy, we don;t know who or what she is."

"Well she's hurt, we need to help her Dean. that cut on her head looks pretty nasty."

"We don't help her until we figure out whats going on first." Dean said.

"Thanks so much for your concern." I said slowly sitting up and glancing around with one eye open. "Where am I?"

"Who are you more is more the question." Dean said.

"What?" I asked feeling confused. "My head hurts. Oh God is that blood?" I said pulling my hand away from my forehead and noticing the red stain now on my palm.

"Yeah it is, and unless you wanna lose more I suggest you answer my question." Dean said pulling a pistol out of his jacket and pointing it at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dean! Put the gun down man." Sam yelled.

"Back off Sam!" I heard Dean say back in an angry tone of voice.

"Wait a minute." I said standing up and finally getting a good look at these two crazy people who had me at gun point. "San and Dean? Holy Crap! Oh my God! It is you guys! Sam and Dean freaking Winchester. I don't believe it." I said walking up to Dean, who in turn cocked the gun never taking his eyes off me.

"Um, are we supposed to know you Miss...?" Sam started to say but then stopped when he realized that he didn't know who I was.

"Charlotte. My name is Charlotte." I said smiling at him. "And no, you don't know who I am, but I know the both of you."

"Really? And how is that?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm dreaming. I was watching your TV show Supernatural and I must have fallen asleep. I'm asleep on my couch in my apartment and this is all in my head. You guys aren't real, this is all in my head." I muttered pacing back and forward in front of them.

"You were watching us on TV?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "Your even more crazy than I thought woman."

"I'm not crazy, I promise. Dean and Sam are characters you guys play on a TV show called Supernatural. Your real names are Jared and Jensen." I said giving him a dirty look. "Why am I even dreaming this though? It seems so realistic. Must have been the bottle of wine." I said to myself.

"Wine, well now that makes sense. You do smell a little boozy." Dean said smirking at me.

"I do not! And do you have to be such a jerk. Geez just cause you play on TV doesn't mean you have to act like one all the time." I said crossing my arms.

"Look Charlotte, I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said taking a small step towards me. "But this isn't a TV show. Our names aren't Jared and Jensen. "I'm Sam." he said pointing to himself. "And that's my brother Dean."

"Hey." Dean said waving the gun.

"Ok pinch me." I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking confused at my strange request.

"Pinch me, because this dream is really starting to creep me out and I'd really rather wake up now... Ouch!" I said grabbing my arm and rubbing it.

"What? You said to pinch you?" Dean said smiling.

"I didn't mean literally, it's an expression you dumbass!" I said looking at my arm which now had a red mark on it.

"Look lady, I think your just obviously lost and clearly drunk and you just need to go." Dean said grabbing my arm.

"Well I maybe drunk and I'm also someone you just assaulted so get your hands off me." I said shaking his hand off. "Wait, why am I not waking up? What have you guys done to me?" I asked starting to panic.

"Us? We haven't done anything. If you will just calm down we can try to figure out what going on." Sam said.

"Calm down!?" I screamed backing away from them. "I just woke up in a strange room with people I was just watching on TV except you have no idea about that at all, and you want me to calm down? I don;t think so buddy! Are you telling me that this is real, that your real and I'm not dreaming right now?" i asked looking at them both.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart." Dean replied finally realizing that he could put his gun down.

"Great, that's just great!" I muttered. "What happens now?"

"Well your probably not gonna like it." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" I asked looking at him not noticing that Sam had walked behind me. I jumped about ten feet in the air when he grabbed my arms roughly and tied my hands behind my back. "Oh come on man, I thought you were the nice one." I said.

"Hey, I'm nice." Dean said leading me over to a chair and tying me legs to it.

"Oh yeah, you're a ball of sunshine to be around. Dick." I retorted trying to kick him as he was tying the last knot. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yeah it is. Now sleep tight princess. We will deal with you in the morning." He said strolling over to one of the beds and laying on it.

"Well this sucks." I said blowing a strand of stray hair off my face,

**Well that's chapter 1 done. Hopefully I will have another chapter up by tomorrow if i find my muse again tonight. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. Well here is another chapter for you. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I'm in struggle town cause I haven't written in so long. I know there's a lot of talking going on at the moment but it's just so you get to know whats happening. xx**

Long after Sam and Dean had fallen asleep on their beds, I was still wide awake and trying to figure out how I was going to get out of my current predicament. I couldn't just reach down and untie my feet beause Sam had tied my hands behind my back a little too tightly. I had lost feeling in them hours ago. I wriggled from side to side until I was able to tip the chair over and I crashed to the floor with the chair still attached to my body. "Are you hurt?" A deep voice asked me, a voice that I didn't recognize as Sam or Dean's.

I looked up at the man from my position on the floor and noticed the tan trenchcoat he was wearing. "Castiel! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sit up as best I could with a piece of furniture strapped to me.

He didn't say anything as he leant down and touched the ropes binding me and just like that they were gone and I was free again. He took both my hand and pulled me up off the ground. "Charlotte, I'm here because I need to talk you."

"How do you know my name?" I asked staring at him in shock.

"I know many things." He said turning away from me.

"Oh right, angel of the Lord and what not. But I'm not from this world so how did you know i was even here?" I asked walking around so that I was standing in front of him.

"There were rumors that you had returned and I needed to let Sam and Dean know of this." He said staring into my eyes so deeply it felt like he was staring into my soul.

"Returned? Look Cas, I'm not from here. I live in the real world, I have a job and friends, a life where all of this." I said pointing around the room. "This is made up for people's entertainment. And since you mentioned it, why haven't Sam and Dean woken up yet? They aren't exactly heavy sleepers. I'm sure they would be able to hear us talking."

"I made sure that they stayed asleep while I spoke to you." He said.

"Probably a good idea. As you can tell they aren't a big fan of me at the moment." I said nodding to the chair which was still turned on it's side.

"It's only because they don't understand what's going on."

I started to laugh. "They don't understand? Oh poor little Sam and Deany Winchester. What about me Cas!? I'm the one that has no freaking clue how I got here and I've had a gun pointed at me and been tied to a freaking chair for the last few hours. It hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me either you know. What's there to understand?"

"You were sent here to help the Winchester's Charlotte." It's not an accident that your here." Cas said walking over and standing right in front of me.

"Personal space dude." I said taking a few steps back. "Do you still not know what that means?"

"I am sorry." He said looking at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Ok, what did you mean I was sent here? And what did you say before? The angels knew I had returned? Cas, how can I return when I have never been here before? I'm not even from this world."

"Yes you are."

I walked over to the small couch that was in the middle of the room and sat down. "What did you just say?"

"You are from this world Charlotte, you were born here. You were born into a long line of hunters. Hunters just like Sam and Dean." He said coming to sit beside me.

"That doesn't make any sense, why wouldn't I remember any of it?" I whispered.

"Demons came to your house one night and attacked your family when you were just a little baby. Your parents knew they were coming and wanted to protect you so they created a portal to another world where demons and magic didn't exsist. They used a spell they got of a witch they were hunting before they killed her and they sent you through the portal, to the world you have been living in for 26 years. That's why you have no recollecton of your time here, it was part of the spell. Your parents didn't want this life for you." He said putting his hand awkwardly on my shoulder.

"That's why there is no record of my parents anywhere." I said. "And why I was found on the steps of a church. Everyone assumed I had been abandoned." I shrugged his hand off feeling my eyes start to water. "And my parents? What happened to them? Where are they now?" He just stared at the wall and didn't speak for a few moments. "Tell me Cas, please." I begged feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

He turned his head and his bright blue eyes met my tear filled green ones. "They didn't make it, The demons killed them that night Charlotte."

"No!" I sobbed dropping to my knees. Why did they die and not me!? It's not fair. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked softly looking at him.

"Help Sam and Dean for now. I will be back when i have more information to give you." He said standing up.

"Wait." I said grabbing the end of his trenchcoat. "What do I tell them? They aren't going to believe me. How am I supposed to convince them that I don't belong in the nut house? And what if Dean tried to shoot me, something tells me that boy is a little too trigger happy."

"Just speak from your heart, they won't hurt you." He said before vanishing right before my eyes.

"Just speak from your heart, they won''t hurt you!" I said mocking him. "What a crock of shit." I said kicking the couch.

"How did you get untied?" A deep voice demanded.

I turned around to see a very angry Dean giving me a death stare, "Um, Hi. It's a long story, let's go with you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you?" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Try me." he said crossing his arms and looking more menacing as the seconds passed by.

"Oh boy..." I said looking at him. "Got any alchohol? This may take a while...

**There we have it, one more chapter. My eyes are starting to hurt from being on the computer for so long so please be sweet to me and hit review!**

**xx**


End file.
